


Five times they touched, and one time they almost did

by AerisCruent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Theonsa - Freeform, basically fluff with a little angst, post 5x10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for this theme. There will be 5+1 short chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times they touched, and one time they almost did

**Author's Note:**

> Theon and Sansa became my favorite thing about season 5, so I've decided to take prompts about them. This one is one of them, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy =)

When Theon came back it was already late night and freezing cold. It's been two days since they escaped, they've been hiding in the woods since then, dangerously close to the gates of Winterfell – they decided to wait it out. Everyone would expect them to run as far and as fast as possible. Who would think they'd sit here for days, so close to the place they just ran away from?

These two broken little dolls – no, if someone knew what they've been going through between Ramsey's hands, there would be no doubt they ran far, far away already.

Sansa remembered a little cave under the ground, very well hidden from the eyes of those who didn't know where to look for it. Her siblings used to come here often when they were little kids, it was their secret place, away from their parents. Sansa had been here only a few times, when Arya was begging for her to come out and play, but other than that, she preferred the comfort of the castle, rather than running in the mud, getting her clothes dirty.

When she quietly asked Theon if he remembers this cave, too, he just nodded quietly, and kept staring at the entrance under the stones, until Sansa had it enough, and started to make their way in. Then he followed.

It has been two days since then. It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. The soil kept the warmth in, and they brought leaves in to feel a little more comfortable. On the first day, they drank the water Sansa carried with her. It was enough, but at the end of the second day, they ran out of the water, and the hunger started to be distracting.

So after the sun went down, Theon told her that he'll go out to bring water and some berries. She wanted to go with him, because now that she had a company to keep her sane, she didn't want to lose it.

“I'm not putting you in any danger.” But that was the only thing Theon said before he grabbed the flask and rushed out of the cave. “Theon!” She hissed after him, but all she heard were a few footsteps before everything fell into silence again, and she was all alone.

Every minute felt like hours. Her heart beat like crazy, she couldn't calm down. She scratched her palm with her nail in her nervousness so deep that she accidentally tore her skin, and one of the scratch started to bleed. She felt afraid, worried, alone, helpless at the same time, but mostly angry at Theon for leaving her behind.

It seemed too long since he was gone, did they catch him? Start to torture him to tell them where she is? Would he tell? And what if –

But then she heard footsteps again. She was pretty sure it was him, because these were careful steps of one person – but she couldn't allow herself to be unprepared, she grabbed a stone, and she went closer to the entrance slowly and quietly, so she could see this person in the pale moonlight, but they couldn't see her.

And the she saw the silhouette – it was Theon indeed. The relief rushed through her veins, and she sighed deeply, she even felt her lips curving up in a small smile for a moment.

But then she remembered how angry she was at him, and she opened her mouth to scold him as he entered, but then, in the moonlight, she saw something on his face. It was blood.

“What did you do?” This was the first thing she said to him.

Theon sat down next to her, with an unreadable expression on his face. The blood glittered on his forehead and temple, his cheek was full of light scratches.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“We should go inside.” He said quietly, turning his head away, avoiding her gaze.

“Did they see you?”

He shook his head, finally looking her in the eye. “It's just the dark. I couldn't see all the shrubs near the brook.”

“Oh.” She breathed, and nodded, not sure how she should felt about this. Was she worried about him? Still angry?

“I brought water, and I found berries.” He handed her the flask, and a strip of cloth full of the fruit. “We should go inside.” He repeated, and he started to move.

“Wait.” Sansa said, and he stayed still. “Let me clean your face.” And as she saw his surprised face, suddenly she couldn't believe she actually said it loud.

“I'm alright, my lady.” He answered quickly, but she could see how much he wasn't. He was shivering, gazing into the darkness, and her hands started to move automatically. She took her gown, poured a little water on its corner, but instead of reaching up to his face, she handed him the cloth, and he slowly took it, looking into her eyes, with an expression on his face that made her heart so bitter.

Then he looked down at their hands. “You're hurt, too.” He said softly, and she could hardly remember that her nails scratched into her flesh so hard that it made her palm bleed.

“It's nothing.” Her answer was as quick as his was, and she wanted to pull away, but then she felt his hand embracing hers softly, gently. She couldn't remember the time when someone hold her hand with so much care, skin to skin, as Theon did now.

She looked up at him, but he was staring at her hand as he took the wet cloth to clean her skin. His face was dirty and bloody, yes, but in his eyes Sansa could see the glimpse of the old Theon, only a little different. He was somehow calm and peaceful now, as if they weren't on the run. His skin was warm, much warmer than she thought it would be after spending an hour out at night.

“Here.” He whispered when he finished, and slowly looked up, straight into her eyes, and in that moment, there was no Reek, no fear in his gaze. Only this soft and warm look, that was so strange to Sansa, because even the old Theon never looked at her like that.

And she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no word came out.

And she wasn't sure how to feel about that, either.

So she just put herself together quickly, and whispered. “We should go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, and that you'll read the next chapters, too =)


End file.
